Letters of Love
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: More ABCs of ScotCh. I'm addicted I swear. Slash. Warnings for some slight adult situations.


**Yes, another one, cuz apparently I like to procrastinate on my chapter stories…**

**Some of these are AU, just to warn you, actually I think only K is AU...**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need one of these anymore?**

**888**

**A is for Admission**

It was June, spring was in the air and the park was full of leafy trees and blooming flowers. Families congregated near the playground, watching their children play while couples strolled everywhere, completely drunk on spring.

"It's almost sickening isn't it?" a blond said from his perch on a bench as yet another lovey-dovey couple walked by, yet he was smiling.

The dark man next to him smirked and looked at him from the corner of his eye, reaching out to ruffle those blond locks.

"Kinda but can you blame them? It is a gorgeous day," he smiled at the pink petals falling from the flowering trees.

"True," the blond nodded and moved to lean against the dark-haired man.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not like murderous towards those couples are you?" the blond giggled, looking up at his companion's serious look.

"No, jealous maybe," he smirked as the man pouted.

"Jealous? When you have me?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"We all bow down before the gloriousness that is you Chris."

"I'll take that as a compliment instead of the _subtle_ sarcasm I know it was meant as," Chris huffed and put an arm around his boyfriend of 6 months (well 7 if you counted the day they met).

"So you do not hate the lovestruck?" Chris glanced at Scott uncertainly and the blond sighed.

"No."

"Good," Chris leaned down to give him a tender kiss, "Cuz I think I love you."

The statement was met by wide eyes and a brilliant grin that Chris thought probably meant Scott loved him too.

**B is for Belly Dancer**

Chris hated that he was late. Normally he wouldn't mind keeping people waiting for him to deem them worthy with his appearance, but tonight was a costume party at a friend's and Scott had said he had a surprise for Chris. Chris' mind had been giving him possible surprise ideas all day and he was desperate to see what his lover had thought of this time.

He adjusted the tri-cornered hat of his pirate costume and walked up the front walk to knock on the door. It was open and he walked into a room full of loud music and costumed people. There were vampires and mummies and the occasional slutty animal outfit but the one that instantly drew Chris' eye (and almost every other male in the room) was an Indian dancer. A tight red silk top that ended above the navel with glittering gold thread sewn in swirling patterns, a gauzy skirt that flowed down to delicate ankles and was slit on both sides to the hip, showing off dazzling legs, gold bands adorned arms and ankles, and a sheer piece of cloth covered a smiling mouth. Chris smirked at the sight of a glittering belly piercing. The best part about this costume though was that it was Scott who was wearing it.

Time for a certain pirate to claim his exotic booty.

**C is for Chain Letter**

Scott sighed as he tapped open his internet browser and waited for the laptop to load. Chris was still on Total Drama Action and Scott missed him terribly although they had just hung up from an hour long phone call not minutes before. Chris had ended the call by telling Scott to check his email. Expecting a dirty picture or story, Scott was doing so. He rubbed at sleep-itchy eyes and willed the computer to hurry so he could go to bed and dream of being married to Matthew Macfayden, maybe he shouldn't have watched Pride and Prejudice earlier…

He smiled as his home page finally opened and he signed in to his email, eager to see what his lover had sent. An embarrassing video of Duncan maybe?

He licked his lips as he saw the most recent message from Great_Hair labeled Read Now, Scott rolled his eyes and clicked it, his eagerness instantly spiraling downward and exploding into a million angry pieces as he read the opening line.

Oh no, Chris had sent him a chain letter! He skipped over the story to read the consequences if he didn't forward it and glared at the screen.

"Forward this email or else your loved one will leave you for some jailbait model and you will live the rest of your life in guilty loneliness"

Chris! You freaking pain in the ass sadist!

Scott glared as he clicked forward and then smiled as he typed Chris' email into the address box. He deleted Chris' consequence and wrote:

"Forward this email or else you will lose all your hair and your amazingly sexy lover will go off with to have endless bouts of passionate sex with an _awesome _Latin producer"

Scott clicked send and shut down the computer before going up to bed. And as his head hit the pillow, he could've sworn he heard a tortured cry of anguish.

**D is for Dunk**

"Scott! How many times have I told you to get rid of that tape! I did not deserve getting tossed in the lake and you know it!

"Oh bite me, you did deserve it and I find it hilarious and isn't that what truly matters?"

"Give me the tape!"

"Just let me watch it one more time, your face is priceless!"

**E is for Egg Sandwich**

Chris loved the fact that Scott was now on set with him at TDA and not just because Scott woke him every morning with his favorite breakfast and a quickie before he went off to torture teens.

**F is for Fear**

Chris gritted his teeth as he once again tried to move but was once again unable to stop the horror before him and unable to turn his gaze away.

He watched as some goon reached out to push a blond strand out of hazel eyes and a giggle escaped the blonde's throat, making the goon smile. The goon backed the blond gently against a wall, cupping his chin; the blond grinned and gave no resistance as the goon pulled him into a heated kiss.

Chris watched as the couple kissed, removed clothing and gave out heated sighs. He watched as a stranger's name was called out of that beautiful mouth and then the goon entered the blond and the look of pleasure on his face was enough to make Chris want to scream. The blond made those beautiful noises and then glared at Chris as he had sex with a handsome stranger, as if daring him to stop it but Chris was unable to move.

Chris woke with a start, his sheets soaked with sweat.

**G is for Grateful**

Scott sighed as he flipped through channel after channel, nothing was on TV today. It seemed like the only shows on were news reports on spouses murdering each other or some reality show where the couples were filing for divorce. Couldn't there be anything happy on? Why could no couple be happy nowadays?

He settled on a mind-numbing cartoon and zoned out, contemplating love, relationships and happiness in those relationships.

"Hey babe! I'm home!" Scott looked up to see Chris walk into their loft, carrying a paper bag.

"I got Chinese and I thought later, we could go ice skating, it's perfect and snowy out just like you like it," he set the bag down and gave Scott a tender peck.

"Sound good?" he asked and Scott smiled.

"Sounds great Christopher."

**H is for Home**

The end credits of some action movie started rolling, the screen illuminating a living room littered with fashion magazines, newspapers, whodunits and food wrappers. The screen flickered, shining on a puffy purple couch upon which two people were draped. A dark-haired shirtless man was lying on the couch, one leg hanging off the edge, the screen highlighting a heart tattoo on his bicep as his hand curls around the slim shoulders of the other male. The blond is sleeping on top of the dark-haired man, nuzzled against his bare chest, a blanket covering their frames; an empty popcorn bowl falls out of the smaller male's grasp and hits the floor with an inaudible thud.

The credits end and the screen turns to a happy blue, the blond smiles and snuggles even more tightly against his companion.

**I is for Instructor**

"So you just put your hands on the bars here and use those to move the camera around," Scott said, his voice echoing in the empty studio as he watched Chris put his hands where directed.

"What could all these buttons possibly be for?" Chris looked at the equipment in confusion. Scott smirked and reached over his lover's shoulder to point at a switch.

"Well, that switches the camera from indoor to outdoor lighting and that button zooms in and out," he stepped closer so he could put his arms around Chris' neck and rest his chin on his shoulder, Chris glanced at him with a smile.

"Want me to show you how to _focus_ and _record_?"

**J is for Jealous**

Chris grinned, this taping of TDA was going perfectly, the teens were dramatic and the challenges were going to be torturous. He smiled as the camera panned through each campers face and he talked about the show. Chris grimaced when he noticed the camera had stopped, focusing on Justin much longer than the other campers.

"Keep it moving!" he growled and sighed in relief when he remembered that it wasn't his cameraman who was filming…

**K is for Kiss**

Scott smiled as he sipped his punch, this party was great, all his friends were here, the music was good and there were a lot of cute guys to check out. His eyes traveled over jocks and others he knew from school before his gaze settled on a tough looking black boy who was talking to a tan dark-haired guy. Scott took in the newly stubbled chin and wind-swept hair but when dark eyes met his, he looked away. Scott didn't recognize those two; maybe they were from a different school? Party crashers maybe? He shrugged and dismissed them, going to the bathroom to check over his outfit, but of course the off the shoulder top and skinny jeans were still in perfect order. He tucked a lock of blond behind his ear and went back out among the crowd, just in time to hear a loud voice call out.

"Alright! Our next contestants are…Scott Bennet!" Scott looked to see his friend and host standing on a chair, holding a bowl. Oh right, seven minutes in heaven, what were they in junior high? Scott blushed as catcalls were sent in his direction and he was pushed forward by his eager friends. The host gave him a wink and Scott sighed, knowing his friend would never be mean enough to try and pair him with a girl. She reached into the bowl and pulled out another paper, her brow scrunched before she shrugged, "And Chris MacLean!"

Scott blinked, he had no idea who that was but got his question answered as the dark-haired boy walked up to the host, not looking at all angry about being paired with a guy. Scott blushed and joined him before they were excitedly pushed toward the closet and soon they were enclosed in darkness. Scott groped for the light and blinked when he was able to see his handsome partner and blush at their close proximity.

"Hey," the boy, Chris gave an easy smile, "Didn't think I'd get this lucky when I put my name in that bowl."

"You put your name in? So you really did crash?"

"Yeah, thought I'd get paired with some horny girl, didn't dare hope I'd get with you cutie."

Scott smirked, "Big words from someone who has wasted two minutes with small chat," Chris' smile grew.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time," he caressed Scott's cheek and the blond was surprised when his skin burned at the touch. He stood in shock as the taller boy leaned in and kissed him gently. Scott sighed and threw his arms around the other's neck, Chris instantly gripping his waist. Scott forced his tongue in Chris' mouth and relished in the other's pleasured moan.

A minute passed before Scott pulled away, causing Chris to whine. Scott rolled his eyes.

"I want to block the door; I don't think seven minutes is sufficient enough."

Chris grinned; definitely glad he had decided to crash this party.

**L is for Liposuction**

"Scott, you are not fat!"

"But look at that jiggle!" Scott pouted as he looked in the mirror; bouncing up and down, his pout growing as he watched his butt, as he put it, "jiggle"

Chris sighed and gazed at his half naked lover warily.

"It won't help if I say I like your ass the way it is will it?"

"Duh Christopher! You're supposed to say that!" Scott said before pouting at the mirror again.

Chris sighed, he should just stop Scott from eating a pint of ice cream ever again, it always ended the same.

**M is for Memory**

Chris didn't even have to think anymore as to how Scott liked his coffee, two sugars and chocolate flavored creamer. He automatically knew when he was gonna be in a bad mood as soon as he saw that snow was starting to melt or his favorite sweater was in the wash. He knew which spots to kiss that turned the blond into jelly, he knew what his favorite treats were and what movie to get when Scott was feeling sad. He knew what to say to make him giggle and knew when to be silent when Scott just wanted a cuddle.

He also knew that he loved Scott.

He just knew.

**N is for Note**

_Hey Chris,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I'll be home soon; I went to get Olive Garden and Jackass 1 and 2_

_Also could you get out the nurse's outfit for me?_

_Love you,_

_Scott._

**O is for Otter**

"Chris! I changed my mind, I don't want an ostrich anymore, can I have an otter instead?"

**P is for Pimp**

"No way would I ever be a pimp! And you especially would not be a whore!"

**Q is for Quadruple**

The photo booth sat in the middle of the mall, almost innocent to most passerby. People would not think it so innocent though if they knew what was happening inside it right now. The small row of pictures slid out of the machine, but the couple inside didn't race out to get their photos. The picture fluttered to the floor and got pushed across the ground by the small winds people made as they walked, the photos landing on some girl's shoe. She blinked and picked them up, giving a small smile to the top photo of a cute gay couple grinning. The next one down was of them sharing a tender kiss, her smile widened and went to the next, she almost laughed, they seemed to have forgotten the camera was there. Her eyes fell to the last picture and she blushed magenta.

"That position would hurt like hell wouldn't it?!"

**R is for Rigged**

"Chris!" Scott giggled as the host tugged him through the woods, "I need to get back to filming and you should be getting them prepared for the voting off ceremony," Chris shrugged.

"That can wait, I have more important things in mind," he grinned and looked around, not spotting anyone before pushing Scott against a tree and kissing him. Scott smiled and happily returned it. Chris sighed and moved to massage his lover's back before letting out a strangled gasp and Scott, a muffled shriek as the couple were suddenly airborne.

"Ow!" they both winced as their heads collided and Chris growled as he realized they had been caught in a net.

"Is this from the hunting episode?" Scott bit his lip and tried to get comfortable but found it impossible with Chris tangled on top of him. They both looked down when they heard a chuckle and Chris glared at the familiar fedora.

"Horatio! Get us down from here dude!" the intern laughed.

"Not a chance! That's what you get for making me try out the tranquilizer gun!"

"Horatio!"

**S is for Seduce**

"Oh Chris, that's so funny!" the woman…her name was Sheila maybe; Scott couldn't care less if her name was Shrew. She was touching Christopher.

Her hand was resting on his arm as she used her other hand to dip a finger in her champagne and sucked the digit, her hungry eyes never leaving Chris. The host of course, enjoyed the attention and didn't even realize the woman was after more than an autograph. Scott ground his teeth as she laughed at another joke of his and _put her hand on Chris' chest _even going so far as to squeeze his pec. Scott sipped his wine and watched them with glaring eyes, if they weren't in a room full of his employers, he would rip her freaking hair out.

**T is for Trick or Treat**

Scott sighed as he sat on the couch and picked through a bowl of candy, rolling his eyes at his lover, who was waiting by the door, dressed as Jason from Friday the 13th.

"I don't know why you even try, kids avoid our apartment now, you sent a kid to therapy last year remember?"

"But it's all in the spirit of the holiday!"

Scott sighed again; he was so going to Chef's party next year and leaving his insane lover home.

**U is for Underdog**

"I'm gonna be stuck as a TV host forever aren't I?"

**V is for Violet**

Scott stared down at Chris in shock, he had no idea that the romantic dinner and carriage ride through the park would lead to this, snow was swirling around them in the dimmed lighting of the lamps and Christmas music played in the distance. It was perfect.

"Scott?" Chris asked, quirking an eyebrow which shook Scott out of his reverie.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

**W is for Wizard**

"You know, I don't know why I didn't start reading the Harry Potter series sooner, it's amazing!" Scott grinned as his eyes ate up the book before him. Chris looked at him as he headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"Yeah, just don't start running around in a cloak, casting spells or anything," he muttered, Scott pointed at him dramatically without looking up.

"Silencio!"

**X is for Xanadu**

"Chris, I still refuse to work in this crappy camp," Scott pouted as he swatted another bug that dared attack him.

"But if you don't work on set, you'll have to go back home and we'll be apart the entire time," Chris said with a smirk as he surveyed the area that would serve as Chef's kitchen.

"I think I could deal with that," Scott said uncertainly and swatted another bug.

"But I can't, c'mon, please Scott," Chris turned to the other with a pout and Scott's knees instantly buckled, a pouting Chris really wasn't fair!

"I guess this place isn't _so_ bad…"

**Y is for Yacht**

I smiled as I stood at the front of the ship, feeling the sea spray hit my face and bare shoulders. I loved sailing and it was so nice of Chris to take me out on this boat.

I held my arms out and started humming a random tune.

"Picturing yourself with Leonardo DiCaprio again?" a rich voice chuckled in my ear and I blushed but shook my head.

"He's too blond, I prefer horny bastards," I smiled and giggled as Chris turned me in his arms to kiss me.

**Z is for Zap**

People sometimes call them an odd couple; they don't see how they fit. But that's because they can't feel the touches that burn their skin or the kisses that send tingles down their spines. But they can see the heated looks that are filled with pure electricity.

888

Done and I have to say I like this better than Equals you and me, no idea why.

Sorry about the length of some these, I got carried away and then lost steam as I got to the later letters.

My favorites are F, G, H, and W

I hope you all like this, I managed to fit references to almost all my TDI fanfics, even Horatio made a cameo and I get the feeling that he and Duncan will have their own one of these someday…

Please Review.


End file.
